


a dangerous game

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who knew paintball was so intense?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dangerous game

Kyousuke screamed as the paintball hit him. In anger, he fired back at Tengan, with far more force than necessary. 

Tengan flew backwards, and hit one of the walls. As his suit had been coated in the paint, he now had to remove himself from the game.

It was going very quickly. In just a matter of hours, four people had already been knocked out of the match. They were sitting in the stands now, watching as their friends chased each other with paint guns.

The most exciting match had been between Seiko, Ruruka, and Izayoi. The three of them had been fighting it out since nearly the beginning, and it didn't look like their match was coming to an end any time soon.

From the stands, Gozu grunted, "Shouldn't Munakata be eliminated? Tegan got him right in the eye."

Chisa shook her head, "Nuh-uh. It didn't hit his suit, so he's still in the game. He gets an eyepatch though, to make him look extra cool!"

Gozu snorted.

A sudden bang startled both of them. In the corner of the arena, Seiko had just received a ball of paint to the chest, and was now slumped against the wall. Whoever shot her was out of sight, even from the stands.

Chisa folded her arms, "I hate those shots, cause nobody ever sees who did it. It's not fair!"

Gozu replied, "They're filming the whole event, so we can watch it back after. I want to see who knocked you out of the game."

"So do I!" Chisa cried.

The paintball game continued, even more intense than it had been before.


End file.
